


The Great Biscuit Heist

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [16]
Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Cats, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: To solve a case Basil and Dawson must first obtain those scrumptious biscuits for a…cat?!?





	The Great Biscuit Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July writing prompts. Prompt No. 20 Three Little Words. Use three – and only three– of the following words in today’s entry. An anti-point if you use more than three!
> 
> _Words chosen: Cats, Biscuits and Unthinkable_

“Basil, are you sure Diddums can be trusted?”

“Of course, my dear Dawson! He gave me his word.”

“Still seems unthinkable to trust…well.”

“Oh he is not like other cats. Why, when I saw the fellow I knew he could help me.”

“For _biscuits?_ ”

“Oh yes, his mistress keeps them in the cupboard and he can’t jump due to his joints.”

Dawson still felt a twinge of doubt which Basil saw, even as they crept into the dark kitchen and scurried up the counter under the cupboard in question.

“Dawson, Diddums promised he would find the poison used on Mrs Flora and family and protect them from further harm, as long as they could sneak a few biscuits to him. He adores them like we do cheese. We are merely showing good faith by obtaining a few scrumptious morsels now.”

“Oh, that is understandable. Lead on my good mouse.”

Basil grinned wickedly.

“That’s my doctor! Now..ah…here we go!”

A leap and climb later and they were squeezing into a handy hole and nibbling their way into the bag.

Dawson stuffed biscuits into his bag as did Basil and then they were scurrying out to meet a lovely tabby who clearly suffered arthritis and was holding a bottle of poison between his paws.

By the time they left with the poison, a thankful pussy-cat and a grateful mouse family eager to keep their side of the cat-mouse-biscuits bargain, Dawson had a new patient called Diddums.

“You are a true doctor Dawson,” Basil said with a smile.

Dawson puffed up in indignation, but Basil stopped him with a gentle paw on his arm. “You wouldn’t be Dawson if you hadn’t tended him, even though he is a feline, and you wouldn’t be _my_ Dawson if you had walked away.”

Flushing with mingled joy and pride the two mice scampered off, quite pleased with the solving of a case through a successful biscuit heist.


End file.
